


2013/05/13 Word of the Day: Melliferous

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Red Pants, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red pants, bee pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/13 Word of the Day: Melliferous

**Author's Note:**

> **Melliferous**   
>  [yielding or producing honey](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/13.html)

John halted his endeavour to divest his flatmate.

"Your pants... have a bee on it...?"

"Bee pants, yes," Sherlock replied off-handedly. He was eager for John to resume what he had been doing.

"They're less garish than your red ones, don't you think?" he added cheekily.

"I thought you liked those!" John said indignantly.

"Yes, but that doesn't make them any less garish."

John scoffed and muttered something akin to "wanker" before getting returning to his task.


End file.
